


Teach Me How To Love You

by Fiction_Press



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Kink Meme, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_Press/pseuds/Fiction_Press
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy knows best...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

There are two sides to everyone. There is the side you see when you run into them at the grocery store or when you see them in the office, then there is the side that is only displayed behind closed doors. There is the side that comes out when no one is looking, when the doors have been closed and locked. They try to keep this side contained, but sometimes the urges are just to strong. Sometimes the lines get blurred and there isn't a difference between public and private.


	2. II

"Liam Malik!" Zayn yells up the stairs to his teenage son who is still getting for the first day of school.   
"Dad Malik!" He yells down the stairs mocking his father.   
"Can you please hurry up? Breakfast is ready." Zayn hears his son grunt in response. He decides to just accept the fact that he will eat breakfast alone while he reads the morning paper.   
Zayn's life isn't really anything more than normal. He is a 34 year old single father, and a history teacher at the local high-school. He has dedicated his life to his son Liam and wouldn't change anything about that, but sometimes he feels as though there is something missing. He typically brushes off the thought and continues to be grateful for the way his life is.   
"Morning pops." Says Liam as he gives his father a kiss on the cheek.   
"Oh I am so glad you decided to grace me with your presence this morning." Zayn chuckles taking a sip of his bitter yet delicious coffee.   
"I live to brighten up your day." Liam says laughing and sitting at the table across from Zayn. Zayn shakes his head and goes back to reading the paper.   
Zayn and Liam's mother, Carly, had Liam when they were 16 years old. The pregnancy was an accident, but as soon as Zayn found out he was going to be father he stepped up to the plate. He got a job and saved enough money to give Liam's mother a small engagement ring. They had planned on marrying after Liam's birth and surprisingly both of their parents were 100 percent supportive of them. Everything was perfect. Zayn got more and more excited as each passed, but it didn't last long. Two thirds into the pregnancy Liam's fell ill. The doctors passed it off as a cold and it only seemed worse because all of the hormones and things running in her body. To make a long story short she died during Liam's birth leaving Zayn as a single father since day one. Zayn has not once regretted keeping his son.   
Zayn and Liam finish their breakfast before grabbing their things and heading towards Zayn's car.   
"Dad please don't embarrass me this year." Liam huffed getting in the passenger side of Zayn's black SUV. Zayn scrunched his eyebrows and out a frown on his face.   
"Now Liam what kind of father would I be if I didn't embarrass you this year?" Zayn asked in a completely serious tone.   
"A good one. "   
"No I don't think so, but thanks anyway son." Liam and Zayn chuckled with each other as Zayn pulled out of the drive and headed toward the school.   
Liam loved his father to moon and back and honestly thought he was one of the most amazing people on this very planet. Liam and Zayn have always been really close because it's just been the two of them with the exception of Liam's grandparents. Liam admired Zayn's strength and determination and aspired to be just like his father when he has children of his own. Though Liam did sometimes feel bummed about not being able to meet his mom he also knew that Zayn is raising him with enough love kindness and good values for the both of them.   
When they arrive at the school and Zayn parks the car Liam immediately jumps out yelling bye to his dad and finding his friends. Zayn just smiles at his sons actions before getting out of the car himself and heading to his very familiar classroom.   
He turns on the light of his empty classroom and goes over to his already fully stocked desk and pulling out some note cards to place on each of the desks. He is interrupted by someone clearing their throat on the other side or the room. He looks over to his best friend and fellow colleague Harry Styles.

"Harry mate." Zayn smiles. "Long time no see." Zayn goes over to Harry and pulls him into a hug.

"Hey Zayn. How was your summer?" Harry asked as he hugged Zayn back.

"It was good. Went to Bradford for a while, then I took Liam to America for a little bit.How was your first summer with Elena?" A huge smile spread all across Harry's face making his dimples appear.

"It was brilliant. We had so much fun, and we did so many things. I think I fell in love with her more and more everyday. I don't think I have ever loved anyone the way that I love her."

"That's great, I am so happy for you. So should I be expecting to hear Church bells ringing anytime soon?" Harry just playfully shrugged his should before chuckling and saying goodbye to Zayn and walking down the hall to his class room. Zayn continued to pass out the note cards to the empty desks. Then the bell rings signaling that it is time for the beginning of class, and Zayn gets that warm fuzzy feeling he always gets on the first day of school.

Zayn has known sense he was a little boy that he wanted to be a teacher. He has always loved learning new things, and sharing them with other people. He would sit and read different fact books, just so he could share what he had learned with his family. He has also loved children, and loved being able to help mold their brains and show them that learning can be a fun thing and something enjoyable.

Once everyone is in the classroom, Zayn goes and closes the door so that he can begin his first class of the new year.

"Good morning class and welcome to the first day of advanced world history. If you don't already know who I am, I am Mr. Malik and you are stuck with me for the rest of the year, but don't worry I am cool and hip and I know all the lingo you kids are saying these days. Consider a very old looking teenager and everything with be just fine." The class laughs at Zayn's failed attempt at joking. He hops down from his desk and begins to walk up and down the rows of desks. "Now what I need you to do is take the blank note card sitting on you desk and write your name on it. We are about to play a little game."

Before Zayn can continue on with his instruction there is a soft knock at the door. Zayn walks over to the and looks out the little window on the door and sees a girl with her head down.

"What is the password?" Zayn yells and the whole class burst out laughing. Zayn knows it isn't nice to mess with the girl like this, but he just can't help himself. 

"Umm I have no idea." He hears a deep yet very pretty American accent call back. He opens the door to the class room, and there standing in front of him is one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen in his life. She has lone wavy golden blonde hair, and beautiful crystal blue eyes. She is wearing denim short overalls with a white tank top underneath it and white converse.

"Can I come in the class room now?" 

"Of course find your seat and write your name on the blank note card." Zayn heads to the board to write the instructions down.

 

Later that night Zayn was getting ready to go and cook something for him and Liam for dinner when Liam came in the kitchen sat down and started staring at him.

"Hey dad." Liam said with a big smile on his face.

"I don't have have any money Liam." Zayn smile and started to look through the fridge. Liam chuckled dryly at Zayn knowing that he was only joking with him.

"I don't want money, but I do want to know if the boys can come over and hangout for a while." Liam looked up at his father with his signiture puppy dog eyes. Zayn could never resist Liam puppy dogs eyes, not that Zayn ever said no to Liam either.

"Sure I will give you money so you guys can order a pizza. I'll stay up in my room so I won't embarrass you.You know the rules though Liam, no sleeping over without permission, no loud music after 11, everyone out by 1, and don't do anything illegal."

"Yes dad I know."

"Good." Zayn reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He pulls out 50 pounds and hands it to Liam. Liam hugs and kisses his dad and repeatedly tells him thank you before Zayn heads up stairs.

It is around 10 o'clock when Zayn gets out of the shower and changes into his night clothes. He is wearing a pair of sweat pants and no shirt. Zayn is still very attractive for his age. In fact he has been voted most attractive teacher in the year for the past three years. He is well built, and muscular. He has a great jawline and very chiseled features. His beard and man bun are just like icing on the cake. Tattoos litter Zaym's arms, chest, and back. He loves his tattoos and plans on getting more. It has always been a hobby and if it were up to him his whole body would be covered in tattoos.

Zayn climbs into bed slipping under the covers and turning off the light on the night table. He is only laying their for a few minutes before he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
